This invention relates generally to traverse winding of yarn at high speeds and, more particularly, to improvements in the traverse guide assembly which is an integral part of the winding apparatus.
It is well known in the textile field to wind packages of yarn, thread or the like on a bobbin in a traverse winding apparatus. In such an apparatus, the yarn passes through a reciprocating traverse guide to a rotating package. The guide is attached to a follower which rides in a generally helical groove in the surface of a rotatably driven barrel cam and is constrained to follow a reciprocating linear path of travel. Although such apparatus is entriely suitable for use at moderate speeds, it has been found that higher winding speeds lead to the formation of unstable packages having bulged shoulders and overthrown ends. These unacceptable results are caused by the reduction in follower linear velocity in the reversal portion of the cam and the concurrent deposit of surplus yarn at the package ends. In addition to the formation of surplus yarn on the package ends, another problem called overthrown ends, sometimes occurs because there is substantially no lateral movement at the cam reversal of the slide member and traverse guide and consequently no lateral motion of the threadline. This, of course, results in the threadline being fed through the guide at the reversal more rapidly than it can be accommodated by the rotation of the bobbin and slack is formed in the threadline which may, due to the lateral momentum from the traverse stroke, be thrown over the shoulder of the package. These overthrown ends are undesirable because they may cause problems in later unwinding operations.